Política, Amor Y Despedidas
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Te dejo, porque solo quiero lo mejor para ti, perdoname Bolin. Fic para mi AI
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Bien, pues este es el segundo fic que he realizo para mi AI que es Ficker D.A.T, debo admitir que te ame por tus peticiones y más porque me gusta mucho el Bopal, mientras lo escribía me dije, ¿Por qué dejarlo solo en un Oneshot? Así que se convirtió en un Longfic que espero y disfrutes, a ti lector de esto igual espero que te guste, ahora los dejo con esto que es un bello Bopal._

 _ **Política, Amor y Despedidas**_

 **Capítulo 1:** **El Adiós.**

¿Tenía miedo? Si, tenía miedo e incluso me sentía aterrada, todo había sido tan inesperado que no sabía que pasaría y ese era el mayor de mis temores.

¿Pero que acaso una noticia así no era buena? Lo era, pero con los problemas recientes con mi pareja, ya no lo sabía con exactitud, habíamos sobrellevado ya tantas cosas, nuestra relación iba en popa, pero su trabajo y reputación comenzaban a ser como una piedra del tamaño de una montaña en la relación.

Bolin era un aspirante a político de un grupo izquierdista que había tomado fuerza gracias a su candidata a la presidencia francesa, Kuvira Metallo, ella era una mujer despreciable para mi y sin embargo debía verla con frecuencia gracias a que mi esposo era candidato de su partido, había estado tomando fama con mucha fuerza por sus ideales de igualdad, pero al mismo tiempo se ha estado desprestigiando por el simple hecho de estar casado conmigo.

Mi familia es la familia Beifong, ellos forman parte del principal partido político derechista, mi hermano Baatar va a la presidencia, se han dicho muchas cosas de mi familia solo para beneficiar a Kuvira, pero al mismo tiempo, todos buscan que Bolin no llegue al gabinete político de Kuvira, se alega que el es influenciado por los ideales políticos de mi familia, que cuando tome cargos será solo otro elitista que busca dinero como lo hizo mi ascendencia en algún momento.

La carga que Bolin carga al hombro solo por estar casado conmigo es injusta, su carrera va en juego, la reputación de mi familia no ayuda mucho y un embarazo lo ataría por completo a mi, impediría el que no pueda divorciarse y casarse con alguien mejor que yo, soy consiente de que algún día llegará con esas intensiones, también sé muy bien lo difícil que debe ser tener rivalidad con mi familia, más cuando la única familia que ha tenido el y que le ha apoyado es su hermano Mako.

Por eso tomaré una gran decisión, una que tal vez lo hiera, pero será lo mejor para él, para su carrera y su futuro…

Me voy a Francia, le ocultaré que estoy embarazada, pero, estoy segura de que algún día nos volveremos a ver los dos.

Suspiro con pesadez, miro por última vez nuestra casa, trato de sonreír pero mis ojos se han empapado de lágrimas, ajusto mi bufanda, tomo un bolígrafo y comienzo a escribir una nota.

Letras temblorosas e itálicas que le dan un pequeño toque de elegancia, pero al mismo tiempo de que algo ha pasado, despacio y fluido, pienso todo con calma para escribirlo con las palabras correctas…

 _Querido Bolin:_

 _Te dejo esta nota para que sepas que estoy bien, pero también para despedirme de ti._

 _No he podido hacer esto como quisiera pero no encuentro el valor necesario, me iré a otro lugar de Europa, necesito pensar y organizar mis ideas, tengo miedo, miedo de que te molestes y nunca más me quieras volver a ver al decirte esto._

 _Entendería que lo hicieras, mereces que te lo diga de frente, pero simplemente no puedo, me iré, lo he dicho, no me llames, no me busques, has como si jamás me hubieras conocido, no llores, no te entristezcas, mejor ama, ama a otra persona, a alguien que encienda una nueva llama en tu amor, otra persona que jamás te deje, alguien que signifique un bien en tu carrera y en tu futuro._

 _De mi parte solo te pido que si puedes olvidarme, hazlo, y si no te es posible por nuestra historia juntos, mejor, ódiame de esa manera te será más fácil olvidarme._

 _Adiós Bolin, quizás para siempre._

 _Atte. Opal Beifong._

 _P.D.: Dale este anillo a alguien que ames con toda tu alma, vive una vida nueva, olvida el pasado pues de hoy en adelante solo importa tu presente y tu futuro, te amo._

Si pensaba que no podía llorar tanto, fui ingenua, mis lágrimas corren como dos ríos, he empezado a sollozar, debo irme antes de que no pueda más y me quede.

Dejo el anillo de compromiso que me dio sobre la nota… Los recuerdos vienen a mí.

 _Era un seis de Abril, recién teníamos un mes de vivir juntos, pero ese día cumplíamos tres años de pareja, yo me prepare para la ocasión, saliendo de trabajar me vestí con un vestido strapless color verde oliva con una raya amarilla que lo hacia resaltar por encima del escote y a dos centímetros del corte, me puse unas zapatillas al color del vestido con un pequeño tacón del número cuatro, con el que apenas me veía unos diez centímetros mas baja que Bolin._

 _Sonreí, sería un buen día, nuestro aniversario, prepare un comida un poco más elaborada que la de siempre, una pasta con salsa de crema, filetes de pechuga de pollo con especias y champiñones, algunos cruasanes que me decidí a hornear acompañado de vino blanco._

 _El día se pasaba lento, tanto que esperaba con ansias el momento en el que Bolin entrara por la puerta con hambre y un beso especial para mí._

 _Al llegar el comimos como cualquier día normal, aunque el parecía no saber el porque de algo más elaborado que otras veces._

 _Salimos a pasear como lo hacíamos algunas veces, el estaba demasiado despistado, al llegar al rio del parque cercano a casa el paro a observar como el sol quería comenzar a ocultarse…_

— _Amor…_

— _Dime— Contestó el._

— _Feliz Aniversario— Yo con una sonrisa en labios le entregue con un reloj de oro que había comprado especial para el._

— _¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendido— ¿Es hoy?... Cierto… Seis de Abril— El recibió el reloj y lo miró, después camino a un puesto de dulces y compró algo— Feliz aniversario amor, discúlpame por olvidarlo, ya encontraré como recompensártelo— Me entrego un huevo de chocolate de esos que tienen un juguete adentro._

— _No tienes porque amor— Yo sonreí, debía ser por el trabajo que lo olvidó, besé su mejilla y miré el huevo abriéndolo— Gracias._

 _El se veía triste por olvidar una fecha tan importante y por no tener regalo, al tener abierto el dulce lo partí a la mitad y le entregué una parte a Bolin, al comer mi parte mire la capsula que contenía el juguete y a abrí._

 _Mi sorpresa fue grandísima al encontrar un anillo de Oro con un ópalo incrustado, lo tomé y me lo medí en el dedo anular, en la capsula aun quedaba una nota que decía; ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

 _La alegría y la emoción se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, lo abracé y lo besé tantas veces que perdí la cuenta de ello._

No podía continuar en esta casa, debía salir lo más pronto posible, tomé mi equipaje, dejé mis llaves colgadas y salí con mi pasaporte en mano.

Era tiempo de decir adiós finalmente, un impulso me pedía a gritos quedarme y afrontar las cosas, pero mi sentido común me ordenaba que continuara.

Y así dije; Adiós Francia, Adiós familia…

Adiós Bolin.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _¿Cómo podía faltar una nota sobre esto?_

 _Bueno… Ficker, alias Mino :), te quiero decir que tus peticiones me encantaron, desgraciadamente solo he podido escribirte dos de tres, pero debo decir que espero que te gusten tanto como a mí me gustó realizarlas y en realidad espero no decepcionarte._

 _Realmente espero disfrutes este Long fic que es solo para ti, tu otro fic y bueno no se más que decir. (si hay alguna falta ortográfica perdóname T.T)_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Y aquí tenemos nuestro segundo capítulo de esto, espero que te guste Minooo n.n le guste e igual a todos los lectores de este capítulo._

 _Me justificaré de no haber actualizado con que mi maestra de español es como una bruja muy agradable (¿?) lo se, ni yo lo etiendo muy bien, en fin si quieren escuchar algo bonis antes o después del cap les recomiendo Corona de Espinas de paté de fuá una canción que me ha encantados como cuatro semanas seguidas y la cual ha sido parte de mi inspiraión para algunos caps del long-fic._

 _Como verán iré manejando la narración desde la primera persona pero al paso que voy creo que todos los capítulos los manejaré así, pero como sea, espero que lo disfruten mucho._

 **Política, Amor y Despedidas**

 **Capítulo 2;** _**Me Entero De Que Te Vas.**_

Este día he vuelto a casa con toda la alegría renovada, ganamos el debate que se efectuó entre los candidatos, dejó la chaqueta de mi traje en el perchero y buscó con entusiasmo a mi querido ópalo como yo le llamo.

Solo quiero abrazarla, llenarla de besos y hacerla reír, sé que he estado algo ocupado con la campaña y quiero recompensarla.

Camino hacía la cocina esperado verla cocinando, pero de haber sido así habría un olor delicioso inundando el lugar, subo apresurado las escaleras buscándole en la habitación, en el baño, bajo y la busco por el estudio y nada.

Ya cansado de buscar me imagino que fue con su madre o a comprar más comida, así que me tranquilizo de los nervios que me habían invadido y me preparo algo para cenar.

El tiempo pasa, enciendo la televisión, veo algunos programas y nada, así que eso me confirma el que esté con su madre, miro mi reloj de muñeca, aquel que me regaló hace cinco años y veo que aún queda mucho tiempo para que regrese, así que voy al estudio y retomo la lectura en la que me había quedado.

Me he leído el libro entero, ha oscurecido ya y aún no llegas, me he empezado a preocupar por ti, ¿Dónde estas mi ópalo?

Son las doce y no me he cambiado de ropa desde que llegué, me recuesto sobre el sofá de la sala esperando a tu llegada, sin quererlo me quedé dormido.

Mi alarma no sonó, son las diez de la mañana, ya estoy tarde, así que sería mejor no presentarme y después organizar mi permiso de este día.

Me imagino que estás dormida, así que preparo un desayuno para los dos y subo a nuestra habitación con una charola llevando en ella huevos revueltos, tocino, café, jugo, tostadas y mermelada, tal y como te gusta desayunar.

Mi sonrisa y alegría se esfuma por completo cuando admiro que nuestra cama se encuentra vacía, sigue echa como el día de ayer.

Voy al baño de nuestra habitación y no hay señas de que te hayas levantado a bañar esta mañana, en nuestro armario no esta tu ropa, tampoco en tus cajones, bajo corriendo las escaleras en busca de nuestro gatito Grey, el si está, me araña la mano al querer tocarlo, se encuentra hambriento, tampoco le has dado de comer, voy a su plato y le sirvo su alimento y un poco de leche.

Con confusión doy vueltas por toda la casa, subo a nuestra habitación, me inclino sobre el mueble que esta de mi lado de la cama para tomar mis medicamentos para el dolor de espalda, mientras tomo uno de los vasos de jugo que preparé y me paso las pastillas.

Antes de seguir caminando como un maldito desquiciado noto que hay una nota sobre el mueble y el anillo de compromiso que te regalé hace años.

Con prisa la tomo y comienzo a leer, siento que mi corazón me duele, que me da vueltas todo pero principalmente que las lágrimas comienzan a escaparse de mis ojos, no puedo evitarlo porque es doloroso y al mismo tiempo me niego a creerlo.

¿Te vas?, pero… ¿Por qué?

Tomo el anillo con mis temblorosas manos y lo admiro un rato como si fuera mi único recuerdo de ti, aunque, en realidad si lo es.

Me tiro sobre la cama abrazando la nota y sollozando como un niño pequeño pero no me importa hacerlo, porque eso soy ahora, un niño pequeño al que le han quitado el lindo juguete que más ha querido.

Al rodar hacía tú lado de la cama, tú almohada no huele a ti, pero me queda el consuelo de que la colcha si lo hace, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel mujer?, no lo entiendo ¿Qué hice mal?

Quiero llorar, gritar y romper todo lo que me rodea, esto que siento no sé que es, dolor, mucho dolor, pero con otro sentimiento que no se describir.

En un pequeño momento de lucidez me levanto y camino hasta la sala, abro la cristalería de las botellas de licor, destapo uno de los vinos que compramos para cocinar y cenar en ocasiones especiales y le doy un largo trago, porque sospecho que no habrá más de esas cenas nunca.

Continuo bebiendo por el resto de la mañana, cuando me percato de cuanto he bebido es demasiado tarde, me he tomado todas las botellas de vino, las he dejado tiradas sobre el suelo, algunas están rotas, miró la hora, cuatro de la tarde, no me preocupo, nadie me busca nunca, la única que me buscaba por saber como estaba aun antes de ser novios ha sido Opal.

Siento como después de haber calmado mi llanto comienzo de nuevo a llorar, destapo una nueva botella ahora de whisky, siento como al primer trago el alcohol me quema la garganta, pero al mismo tiempo siento que me da fuerzas para seguir con esta situación que me parece una pesadilla de cual me gustaría despertar ya.

Teníamos demasiado alcohol guardado pues me ha alcanzado para pasar el resto de la tarde y la noche bebiendo, la sala parece un basurero, hay miles de botellas tiradas por todo el lugar, parezco un vagabundo, mi blanca camisa que me daba porte ahora esta toda manchada de alcohol y sudor, el pantalón color café que antes estaba bien planchado e impecable esta arrugado y algo manchado de vino.

Mi cabello esta todo revuelto, mi rostro cansado, debajo de mis ojos se formaron ojeras tan marcadas que fácilmente podrían ser parte del pelaje de un Oso panda o de un mapache, la barba me ha crecido con rapidez, ya hace su sombra sobre mi mentón, mejillas y labios.

Sigo bebiendo directamente de una botella de ron, tocan a la puerta pero no deseo atenderla, estoy demasiado borracho, triste y débil.

De momento escucho como se abre y una voz algo grave me llama, es Kuvira, mi jefa ¿Pero como llego hasta aquí?

—Bolin ¿Estás en casa? — Ella me llama buscándome por el recibidor hasta encontrarme en la sala.

Se queda en silencio al verme, hace un gesto de asco, parece que ha respirado el aroma a alcohol viejo, esta quieta, debe estar pensado en algo, parece que hablará.

— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —En su voz se encuentra un tono preocupado, pero algo molesto— ¿Por qué has bebido tanto?

Ella espera a que le conteste, pero siento el cuerpo demasiado pesado para eso, mis ojos parecen querer cerrarse, no puedo hablar y mucho menos moverme.

— ¡Contéstame Bolin! —Se ha desesperado.

A continuación parece percatarse de mi estado, me toma el pulso y después pone dos de sus dedos sobre mi nariz, no pierde la rectitud pero se ha preocupado, saca su celular y parece que llama a alguien, no se a quien llama, no logro escuchar bien porqué todo lo escucho distorsionado.

Mis ojos se cierran y todo se me vuelve negro.

 **Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Aquí debo agradecer a Susurro Nocturno por orientarme en las hermosas ubicaciones de su tierra y sin embargo luego de tanto pensar le deje a Opal la ubicación en donde vive mi Lobo, así que esto es como homenaje a este escritor que me ayudó :)_

 _Continuaré diciendo que no puedo creer que algo tan corto como esto este teniendo tanta aceptación por parte de todos aunque sea en 3 capítulos que llevo publicados y de todo corazón gracias a quienes dejan review y a esos lectores fantasmas y ninjas que los invito a dejarme un reviewsito para animarme XD ._

 _Igual a Ficker D.A.T espero que sigamos por el mismo camino y que te guste este capítulo._

 **Política, Amor y Despedidas**

 **Capitulo 3:** _**Empezando De Cero**_

Llegué a España, es de día y hace demasiado calor, aún siento que el corazón se me encoge. Observo a mi amiga Jinora y su novio Kai esperándome, me seco la lágrima que amenazaba por salir, pero debía ser fuerte aunque deseara correr y regresar a Francia con Bolin, llorar y pedirle perdón, confesarle lo de nuestro hijo y vivir juntos una vida larga en familia...

Pero he llegado demasiado lejos como para volver, debo tener más fortaleza.

Me acerqué a ellos y con gran alegría abrace a mi vieja amiga, la extrañaba mucho desde que se fue de Francia.

Jinora fue mi amiga de la infancia, asistíamos a la misma escuela desde el preescolar hasta la profesional, en un punto antes de la graduación se enamoró de un chico español llamado Kai, era un chico agradable pero muy rebelde, yo me preocupaba mucho por ella ya que se metía en problemas con bastante frecuencia, un día me confesó que huirían a las tierras de origen de su chico, vivió allí algunos años antes de poder reconciliarse con sus padres, después comenzó a trabajar en una empresa ambientalista como investigadora y el en una preparatoria dando clases a jóvenes tan rebeldes como el fue en algún momento, algunas semanas antes de irme de Francia, me comento que él le había propuesto matrimonio y ahora organizaban su boda.

Agradezco mucho que fui bien recibida por ella y su prometido, no me juzgo por mi decisión, ella era así siempre, no juzgaba a nadie, solo escuchaba y algunas veces hablaba, lo mejor del caso es que ni cuestionó mi decisión, solo me dio consuelo cuando lo necesité y me pidió recapacitar para pensar las cosas fríamente para arreglar las cosas antes de arrepentirme.

Con el paso de los días hablaba cada vez más con ella y sentía como la carga de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaban de mí, siendo la única salida el llanto desconsolado.

Lloraba a su hombro sin consuelo, lo hacía hasta sentirme cansada, hasta olvidarme del tiempo y de cualquier otra cosa, me sentía en paz, liberada, era una sensación de libertad bastante satisfactoria, luego de la desesperación que amenazaba fieramente con matarme.

Más un día hablando las lagrimas ya no me salían, parecía muerta en vida, aquel día luego de hablar con ella salí de su casa, poco me importaron sus insistentes preguntas que deje atrás al umbral de la puerta, caminé y caminé, siendo sincera no sabía donde iba, luego de un rato llegué a un pequeño parque, me senté entre las hojas secas de un árbol y mire las nubes.

Pensé en tantas cosas, en el tiempo, en mis sentimientos, en mi futuro y por primera vez desde que llegue al país me sentí fuerte para continuar con mi camino.

Desde ese día sonreí sin otra opción más que seguir adelante y continuar mi embarazo sin él, esta sería la oportunidad de corregir los errores del pasado, pero al igual para olvidar y sanar.

Entonces luego de algunos días de estadía con Jinora decidí irme a Galicia, no era que no me gustara estar con ella, pero me sentía como una carga, así que lo mejor sería irme a otro lugar y empezar desde cero yo sola.

En una semana logré comprar una pequeña casa en La Coruña con algo de dinero de mis ahorros y un poco más con el que mis padres me apoyaron, me instale en el pequeño vecindario, era bastante agradable por la diversidad de personas con etnias diferentes que habitaban en él.

Después de dos semanas logré conseguir un cómodo trabajo y aunque la paga no fuera tan buena era más de lo que yo esperaba encontrar, la vida era algo solitaria ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Me acostumbre a llevar una rutina diaria que no era capaz de aburrirme porque estaba con Bolin, con él la vida jamás me fue aburrida.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaba sola, ahora tenía la compañía de mi hijo o hija. Con el pasar de los meses podía sentir sus pataditas, cuando iba a revisión con el doctor no podía evitar estar feliz de ver como iba creciendo dentro de mi, era un grito de esperanza y fe, un rayo de luz en mi oscuridad completa, por él o ella debía ser mejor cada día de mi vida.

Un día mientras caminaba de camino a mi trabajo algunas personas se amontonaban en los televisores de una tienda, la curiosidad me invadió y decidí ver de qué se trataba.

Eran las noticias, en la pantalla se daban informes de las elecciones de Francia, la mayoría de los votos habían sido para el partido independiente, lo cual quería decir que…

Kuvira había ganado la presidencia. No podía creerlo, debía llamar a casa para saber como estaba Baatar, si su partido había perdido, ¿Qué sería de su carrera ahora?, Baatar era un idiota la mayoría de las veces pero no dejaba de ser mi hermano.

Aunque antes de siquiera marcar el número dieron la noticia de que el partido revolucionario, ósea el de mi hermano ya no sería más un partido, no había adquirido el numero mínimo de votos para seguir en pie, entonces, el estaba desempleado ahora.

Me sentía confundida pero si me quedaba allí llegaría tarde al trabajo, me di media vuelta y seguí caminando, pero no dejaría de estar pendiente de las próximas noticias de mi país, aunque eso no me quitaba ese mal sentimiento de lo que pasaría con mi familia, con mi hermano, con el país… Incluso con Bolin.

No era que estuviéramos en la época de que una tercera guerra mundial explotara, ni que la nueva presidenta fuera a iniciarla pero, mis presentimientos eran malos y mejor era que estuvieran equivocados y que fuera la cena de anoche la que me hubiera caído mal.

Sin embargo recordé algo cuando había llegado a mi trabajo, si Kuvira había ganado, ¿No debería estar Bolin a su lado como su vicepresidente? Realmente esperaba que solo hubiera ido al baño durante esa toma, pero no podía estar tranquila, era como si tuviera un presentimiento de que algo iba mal, muy mal, como si se tratara de un secreto guardado recelosamente.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué cuando me separo de él aun me importa lo que haga?

Soy idiota, es porque aun lo amo, porque pase el tiempo que pase jamás dejaría de hacerlo, aunque el se comprometiera seguiría siendo mi vida entera pues eso le jure en el altar.

Nunca imagine que empezar de nuevo sería tan difícil…

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Un día una sabia escritora dijo:_

" _Van a decir que yo les meto a Kuvira hasta en la sopa" pero no es así xD es que, ¿Qué mejor personaje que Kuvira para que Opal lo odie a muerte?_

 _Además les daré dramaaaaa jajajaja okno, si se topan algún horror de ortografía xD es que no lo chequé bien y porque me iba a morir de vergüenza porque comente por ahí que actualizaría los jueves y la tarea me atacó mortalmente xD así que perdón._

 _Y bueno, además de eso ando en otras ondas de una obra de teatro y cosas así que una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar._

 _Pero de ante mano quiero agradecer a todooooos sus hermosos reviews que me estan dejando a pesar de ser esta una historia de capítulos cortos y un tanto sencill_ _os, gracias._

 _Disfruten este capítulo n.n_

 **Política, Amor y Despedidas**

 **Capítulo 4;** _**Sufriendo Por Tú Amor…**_

No he sabido de mí hasta ahora que intento abrir los ojos, pero lo siento imposible, me pesa todo, mi garganta esta seca y siento mis ojos adoloridos.

¿Cómo llegue aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Qué me paso? Es difícil de decir, solo recuerdo a ver visto a Kuvira antes de desconocer totalmente todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Todo huele muy limpio, a medicamentos y a ¿Perfume?... Si, es un aroma delicioso, dulce, pero fuerte sin llegar a ser empalagoso, una voz grave resonaba sobre mis oídos dándome la impresión de que tal vez fuera Opal…

No, imposible.

Me dejó, sin tentarse el alma, quizás con otro hombre mejor que yo, lo admito, jamás he sido el mejor de todos los partidos, no gano mucho, no soy tan cariñoso y soy olvidadizo, pero nunca me preparé para afrontar este escenario.

De nuevo pude sentir esa tristeza que carcome desde lo más profundo del alma, lo peor es que estoy en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Sigo escuchando esa voz, pero ahora me suenan más claras las palabras, preguntan por mi estado, por mí.

Me siento feliz por eso, pero pasa algo… Abro los ojos lentamente, el color blanco inunda mi mirada, me ciega por algunos instantes, al abrir mi visión logró reconocer a esa mujer de flequillo que descansa su cabeza sobre su brazo mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación.

No sé donde me encuentro, todo es aún confuso para mí, tardo algunos minutos antes de recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo y de volver en mí en totalidad.

Cuando sentí menos seca mi garganta le hable a Kuvira.

—Kuvira…

Parece que la he sacado de su ensoñación, porque reacciona como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, me mira, se frota los ojos con ambas manos antes de volver a mirarme.

—Creo que debo dormir— Sonríe como si verme despierto fuera solo un figuración suya. —Ahora estoy delirando.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil verme despierto? — Sonrió de la misma manera— Sé que siempre estoy por las nubes pero no es para tanto.

—Gran idiota— Habla con seriedad— Que bueno que has despertado— Sonríe con eso último— Tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado.

— ¿Qué paso conmigo? Recuerdo muy poco al respecto, no entiendo porqué estoy aquí.

Al parecer estuve en coma a lo que me contó Kuvira, me pareció curioso verla sentada a mi lado, esperando a mi despertar, no quiero ni imaginar si es que estuvo las dos semanas a mi lado.

Cuando me dieron de alta luego de algunos días me fue difícil volver a casa, estaba sola, Opal no estaba, el gato tenía echo un desorden todo, las botellas de alcohol seguían desparramadas por allí.

Al acércame al lugar donde había bebido encontré el anillo, aquel por el que trabaje horas extras para obtener ¿Y solo para qué? ¿Para que me dejara así?

Con delicadeza lo agarré con mi mano derecha, me retiré la pequeña cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello y metí dentro del anillo la cadena, me colgué nuevamente la cadena quedando el anillo como si de un dije se tratara.

Ese anillo sería para la única mujer que no me diera una traición igual, para la mujer que me jurara amor eterno y no me abandonara nunca.

Sería para otra persona.

Estaba molesto, triste y algo melancólico a la vez, traté de seguir trabajando sin parar, solo quería olvidarla y no envenenarme pensado en ella de nuevo, no recordar tantos años a su lado, controlarme para no darme un tiro en la cabeza por la desesperación de todo lo que me rodeaba, por alguna razón, todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a ella.

Un día luego de ya tres semanas de haber caído al hospital, tres de semanas de acostumbrarme a la rutina, dos semanas después de hacerme a la idea de que jamás la vería cruzar esa puerta, Kuvira me llamo para que fuera a su oficina.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataría, pero, no parecía molesta, solo algo seria.

— ¿Me llamó? — Pregunté algo nervioso de que fuera algo malo.

—Claro que no lo hice genio— Dijo con un tono sarcástico en ella— Claro que si lo hice, si no ¿Por qué otra fuerza estarías aquí? —Ella recuperó su tono normal.

—Lo siento, fue un comentario estúpido.

—Si, lo fue, pero bien— Colocó sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio tomando una postura más seria que todas las que había visto alguna vez de ella— Te he llamado, porque hay cosas que arreglar— Tomó un largo respiro antes de continuar, y por mientras yo comenzaba a ponerme más y más nervioso.

—Si es por lo del último papeleo… Me disculpo, no tenía ni idea de que eran para la próxima semana y que debían tener la planeación de hoy— Con incomodidad me aflojé un poco el cuello de la camisa.

—No es eso, Me refiero a que se trata sobre ti en general…

— ¿Sobre mi? — Pregunté, si estaba confundido antes, ahora lo estoy más.

—Así es, te he notado bastante raro, tu humor no esta como antes y no podría pasar por alto el haberte encontrado perdido en la bebida por completo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la prensa se hubiera enterado antes que yo?, Tendrías perdida por completo tu imagen, pero especialmente ¿Esto se debe a tu esposa?, No se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que algo paso entre ustedes, de no haber sido así ella hubiera estado a tu lado durante las dos semanas… No quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal Bolin, pero desde que toda tu carrera e imagen va en juego tengo derecho de intervenir.

Siempre supe que Kuvira no era nada tonta, su habilidad para la deducción era increíble, fui iluso al pensar que ella se quedaría callada al respecto de lo pasado.

Tampoco es que pudiera ocultarse mucho que me sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Opal, me siento fatal y es imposible no hacerlo, cinco años de relación es mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué Kuvira estaba tan interesada?, si es verdad que mi carrera e imagen va en juego por todo lo pasado, pero siempre se ha mostrado tan distante con todo que ahora me sorprende en lo absoluto.

—Yo… —Sentí como en mí garganta se formaba un nudo que me impedía hablar, estuve un tiempo callado, forzándome para no derrumbarme frente a ella, que era mi jefa y nada tiene que ver con lo que yo hago, pero debía hacerlo, cuando me sentí valiente suspiré y hablé— Opal… Me dejó— Sentía un enorme dolor en la garganta que me impedía seguir hablando, me echaba aire en los ojos para impedir llorar— Cuando… Me encontró bebiendo, había encontrado la nota… Donde… Donde— Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos libremente— Me dijo que me dejaba.

Era un miserable, llorando frente a mi jefa aceptado el riesgo de ser despedido por mi debilidad, pero era doloroso, algo horrible, como una pesadilla que me come.

—Shhhhh… —Inesperadamente ella salió de su lugar frente a mi, se acercó a mi y me abrazó hablándome al oído con voz maternal— Si de algo te sirve, te diré que ella no sabe lo que nos dejó aquí a todas las mujeres.

Me dejé envolver entre los cálidos brazos de mi jefa sin importarme nada más que curar mi dolor, olvidando la extrañeza de sentirla tan cerca de mi, tan amable, simplemente quería descansar del dolor que hacía tantos días amenazaba con romperme en mil pedazos como una piedra a un cristal.

Pero fue curioso que desde aquel día no volví a sentirme solo…

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Un capítulo más corto que los demás, una disculpa por eso y espero que lo disfruten, ya vamos para lo bueno de esta historia._

 **Política, Amor y Despedidas**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Perdí y Gané.**

Sinceramente yo se que gané y perdí, la vida es como un juego de azar, extrañaba profundamente a Bolin aunque lo negara, la noticia de que Kuvira era presidenta me helaba la sangre porque conocía bien a esa mujer y quien sabe que sería del país ahora, igual estaba preocupada por mi hermano ya que tendría que dedicarse a otra cosa.

Los meses pasaban con gran rapidez, hablaba frecuentemente con Jinora, siempre me preguntaba ansiosamente cuanto faltaba para cuando naciera mi bebe, que el doctor nos había dicho que sería un niño.

Faltando un mes comencé a verme mal, mi padre y madre no dudaron en venir inmediatamente, Jinora igual que Kai insistieron en venir, faltando algunas semanas para el parto las contracciones que sentía no me dejaban dormir, estaba en cama y me sentía morir.

Cuando menos lo imagine se me rompió la fuente, llamaron a la ambulancia iba prácticamente destrozándole la mano a papá.

Las lagrimas por el dolor inundaban mi rostro, al llegar a la sala de partos pujé y pujé, y nada…

—No esta lo suficiente dilatada… tendremos que hacer cesárea o el bebe morirá asfixiado— Me había puesto nerviosa con eso, inmediatamente me llevaron con los anestesiólogos.

La anestesia no lograba hacerme efecto, era desesperante pues de momento me sumí en un estado entre la consciencia y el sueño, no dormía, pero tampoco estaba despierta.

En algún momento que me parecieron horas el ginecólogo llego con las enfermeras y parecía maltratarlas, un nuevo pinchazo se sintió en mi cadera y después de eso todo se me volvió negro.

Se ha dicho que los padres sacrifican mucho por los hijos…

Pues al fin he comprendido que es verdad, las noches en vela cuidando a mi pequeño, yo recién operada y mi trabajo luego de los días que me dieron para descansar luego de todo.

El pequeño Tora crecía más cada día y era tan parecido a su padre, robusto, ojos verdes, cabello negro, era como Bolin en pequeño, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en mi pequeño príncipe, noble como ningún otro, valiente y audaz, habilidoso pero sabio, decidido, como yo.

Traté de darle todo mi cariño y atención como la requería, nunca había tenido problemas con él, prácticamente los problemas eran míos más no de él, un día, cuando el tenía escasos cuatro años me entere de algo que solo bastó para que todo lo que había construido se moviera por completo…

Yo miraba atentamente el periódico un domingo por la mañana, entre las noticias nacionales un pequeño encabezado llamó mi atención. Se trataba de una noticia acerca de la reciente relación de la presidenta con su vice-presidente, ósea Bolin, que hacía unos días la aceptaban como algo íntimo y amoroso entre ambos.

Pero no debería de importarme me decía a mi misma, sin embargo lo hacía, no obstante tenía una vida ya echa, un hijo, un trabajo, un hogar y sería malo que me afectara, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Era la pregunta que se hacía mi mente mientras probablemente pro fuera permanecía indiferente observando a la nada.

Bolin seguía siendo como una droga para mí, una droga de cuál me rehabilité luego de dar una mala decisión, una droga que me llamaba, que me lastimaba y destrozaba por dentro.

Un montón de reacciones y sentimientos que se desataban en cadena comenzaban a hacerme corto circuito, quería perder el control de toda mi vida y volver a su lado, arrancarlo de los brazos de Kuvira y volver yo a los suyos, mostrarle que tanto había crecido nuestro hijo y pedirle perdón por tomar una decisión tan egoísta que era parte de mi vida, pero de la misma manera parte de la suya.

En el momento me daba cuenta de que yo sola cause la perdida de algo que amaba, pero que al mismo tiempo gane otra cosa, mi hijo que en ninguna circunstancia me dejaría sola.

¿La ironía es infernal siempre?

Parece ser que sí, lo deje para que el buscará su bien, para impulsar su carrera a lo más alto de su capacidad sin atarlo yo con mi familia y mis comportamientos, sin desprestigiarlo por todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo, ¿Y ahora tenía celos? ¿Hoy me decepciono yo misma?, necesito salir de mis pensamientos antes de volverme loca pues de lo contrario, probablemente termine con un psicólogo que pensara que estoy loca.

Mejor, terminaré el desayuno y llevaré a mi hijo a pasear, debo despejar mi mente y él no la llevará por mis problemas o dudas, más reafirmo mis palabras, en esta vida, momento y batalla perdí al mismo tiempo que gané.

Sin embargo ¿Qué pasa si realmente estoy loca por él? ¿Qué pasaría si después de todo este tiempo sigo dependiendo de él, y solo pude controlarme un tiempo?

Las confusiones son grandes y lo peor es que ahora no tengo con quien exponerla, bueno, no sin que me digan la cruel realidad de mi situación, que es lo que más quiero evitar ahora.

¿Se puede ganar y perder al mismo tiempo?

Porque yo me siento así…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Nuevo capiiiii esta vez más atrasado que el otro por lo que pido una enorme disculpa pero de esta semana a la primera serán muy pesadas para mi puesto que estamos en exámenes y cerrando bloque, pero ya verán que les recompensaré este atraso, de ante mano solo puedo agradecerles por seguir aquí y tranquis no se me alboroten por Bolin, estará bien ;)_

 _Y cierto, a aquellos que leen mi historia Ikki/Huan "Viajes En Tren" les aviso que actualizaré hasta la próxima semana._

 _Que disfruten este capii ahora si._

 **Política, Amor y Despedidas**

 **Capítulo 6;** **Que Extraño Es El Amor**

Era extraño, la miraba y ella hablaba, me explicaba y no entendía, la añoraba y ella me ignoraba.

Ella era la presidenta y yo el vicepresidente, ella me trataba y yo de ella sólo me enamoraba.

Y es que era imposible no voltear a verla, anhelar su voz, desear su cuerpo, morir por una mirada suya.

Ella tan inteligente y perfecta, yo tan tonto y descuidado ¿Existiría oportunidad? Ninguna en realidad.

Desde aquel día donde me caí a pedazos frente a ella, me hablaba, me sonreía, nos topábamos, en otras palabras nos enamorábamos.

Fue inevitable para mí observar el anillo en mi cadena de plata colgada a mi cuello recordándome que estaba sólo y que quizás seguiría así.

Un buen día luego de nuestro primer año de gobierno tome el estuche donde debería de estar el anillo, lo saqué de mi cadena, lo coloqué en su lugar y me encamine a la casa de Kuvira, llame a la puerta armándome de valor.

Esperé pacientemente a que abriera, los minutos que pasaban me parecieron años en esos momentos.

Cuando abrió la puerta la vi de una manera que no imaginé, sus ojos algo hinchados, su cabello siempre pulcro el un completo desastre, su ropa arrugada y fuera de línea.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verme, pareció quedarse sin habla y cuando la recuperó yo ya dudaba de mis acciones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?...

—Yo...

Las manos comenzaban a sudarme, ahora era yo quién se quedaba sin palabras y volvía a mostrar torpeza frente a ella.

Me arrodillé con lo nervios que me dominaban y extendí el estuche con el anillo frente a su mirada expectante.

—Kuvira... Me has apoyado desde la soledad que me ha seguido desde que Opal me dejó, está vez vengo a serte honesto y quisiera decirte que te he empezado a amar desde hace poco tiempo y deseo que me cedas el gusto de poder llamarte esposa, de Serte fiel hasta el final, de acompañarte y ser tu sostén cada día de tú vida.

Y simplemente todo se detuvo, se paralizo, ella se quedó callada, yo igual. Comenzaba a pensar que fue la decisión más tonta de mi vida...

—Bolin... Esto es muy apresurado...

Y allí morí yo, dejándome controlar por la tristeza de no haber logrado mi objetivo

—Pero... Podríamos empezar como novios, tú y yo, conocernos más y tratarnos fuera de lo que sería el trabajo.

Y no pudo haber un "Pero" más dulce en mi vida, aquella fue mi media victoria que podría cantar por mil años.

—Estoy de acuerdo— Sonreí— Muchas gracias... —Y sin pensármelo dos veces lo abrace, tan fuerte que pareciera que me despedía de ella.

—Bolin...

—Vamos, sólo un minuto más— Pedí como un pequeño.

—Está bien— Sonrió correspondiendo mi abrazo, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo acariciando su sedoso cabello con lentitud y delicadeza.

— ¿Ahora ves a lo que me refería? — Sonrió pasando las manos por mi cuello y abandonando la comodidad de mi hombro.

— ¿Sobre que? — nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, nariz con nariz labios casi juntos.

—Opal Beifong nos dejó al bombón más codiciado de Francia— Rió mientras que tomaba la iniciativa de robarme un beso.

Una proposición dio inicio a algo hermoso, a olvidar y comenzar de cero ambos, a caminar juntos de la mano por el parque, reír de cualquier cosa, de conocer abiertamente a ese curioso lado de señorita Kuvira, de la Presidenta, de la persona que todos asociaban con un trozo de metal; Fría y dura.

Hasta cierta parte resultaba gracioso, esa persona que todos tenían en mal concepto era un alma libre, así de sencillo, como un hada en el bosque, como una musa buscando capturar la belleza de lo que le rodea bailando el más bello de los recitales, como un filósofo maquinando la más bella de las frases.

No podía creer que a sus treinta años seguía siendo igual de cursi que una joven, pero era inevitable pues se sentía igual que la primera vez.

Y en momentos así me he dado cuenta de que las segundas oportunidades realmente existen, nos hacen volar y volver a sentir esas sensaciones que solo el calor de otra persona puede darte, nos hace sentir amados y apreciados devolviéndonos la esperanza con cada vez más fuerza.

No puedo evitar temer al amor en ocasiones, temer a que me acostumbre tanto a ella de manera en que si me deja me daré un tiro, me arrebataría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

El tiempo se nos empezó a ir como arena entre nuestros dedos, se pasó un año de relación secreta, dos, y al cuarto pactamos hacer pública nuestra relación y a pocos meses daríamos a conocer nuestro compromiso.

Cuatro años, era increíble pensar que ambos teníamos tantos años de pareja, ella ya no era tan joven, pero yo tampoco lo era, treintaicuatro los dos, ya habíamos vivido, ahora queríamos sentar cabeza y formar un matrimonio.

Observo la figura de Kuvira a través del balcón, ella admira la caída del sol, yo discretamente me acercó para abrazar su cintura y colocar mi barbilla sobre hombro antes de besar su mejilla.

Ella sonríe, ha tenido un día ocupado y estresante, yo no me he quedado atrás, pero se que en veces a ella le gusta disfrutar el silencio y los últimos rayos del sol.

De momento deslizó sus manos por mis brazos colocándolas sobre las mías, un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y satisfacción sale de ella, es tan linda cuando hace eso.

No puedo evitar amarle con tanta locura, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar recordar a Opal, en veces la veo, ronda por mi cama, por mi oficina, incluso por mis sueños, estas últimas noches a rondado por mis sueños llevando a un niño de la mano, que me inspiraba confianza, amor y tranquilidad, pero a final de cuenta son solo sueños sin sentido.

Nada más que solo sueños… ¿O no?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Política, Amor y Despedidas**

 _Perdonenmeeeeeeeee, ya lo se, pueden decir que soy una irresponsable por no actualizar en dos semanas, pero estaba en semana de exámenes y afortunadamente la materia que temía reprobar la pase con un 8.5, así que puedo publicar en paz y semanalmente nuevamente… o eso creo, porque mi pc a comenzado a darme muchos problemas pero nada muuuuuy grave así que tranquilos (Si es que se preocuparon)._

 _Solo puedo decir que… nos quedan solo 2 capítulos de este bello log-fic y obviamente nuestro epílogo así que vayan preparando los pañuelos._

 **Capítulo 7:** _ **Encuentro, Parte 1.**_

Odio al mundo. De todo el personal de la empresa sólo se les ocurrió mandarme a mí a Francia.

Por dos meses...

Será terrible y siendo sincera no puedo dejar a mi hijo, mucho menos me alcanza para pagar un departamento, eso significa volver a casa de mis padres temporalmente aunque lo deteste.

Estoy de tan mal humor que con cada paso que doy pareciera que un elefante va pasando haciendo retumbar al rededor.

Tora y yo nos vemos obligados a tomar el primer vuelo directo a Francia y yo mientras tanto me hago a la idea sentirme ajena a la tierra que me vio crecer, es irónico, yo que pensé que jamás volvería, y ahora tan obligada como un niño a ir al doctor, yo debo regresar.

Subimos al avión, mi hijo se acomodó para dormir, yo mientras tanto trataba de controlar mis propios nervios, saber que estaría en el mismo lugar que él, me hacia sentirme pérdida.

E incluso sí llegara a topármelo, ¿Qué haría? De seguro el estaría allí con su bobalicona sonrisa y sus... Sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan profundos, inocentes e hipnotizantes.

Lo más probable es que con el rencor hacia mi y lo que hice, estaría en todo su derecho de odiarme y despreciarme con toda su alma, de creerme una cualquiera y en el caso de verme con mi pequeño pensar que es de otro hombre, preferiría eso, pues así seguiría con su vida, dejaría de pensar en mi sí es que aún lo hiciera, viviría más feliz.

Entre tantos pensamientos los ojos se me fueron cerrando poco a poco cayendo en un profundo sueño, del cual me gustaría no despertar jamás, para no tener que enfrentarme en poco tiempo al lugar que pensé haber dejado atrás junto a él.

Al despertar me sentía más nerviosa que nunca, habíamos llegado y yo deseaba aferrarme al asiento y volar a cualquier otro destino que no fuera este, me controlé, acomodé mis ropas y bajé tomando de la mano a mi hijo.

Él miraba con curiosidad lo que le rodeaba, a mi me hacia feliz que quisiera explorar todo su entorno, sin embargo me recordaba a Bolin, su curiosidad y viva energía, su rostro y sus ojos, incluso su caminar.

Suspiro, estoy condenada y sigo mi camino para tomar nuestras maletas y un taxi.

El camino a la casa de mis padres es largo, por eso valoraba el que Bolin siempre me visitara diario, mis padres no lo aprobaban para mí desde el principio y eso me hizo amarlo más.

Aferrarme… Tal vez ese fue mi primer error.

Es como cuando te prohíben algo y como sientes una sensación de poder y rebeldía sigues haciéndolo hasta que no hay vuelta atrás, eso era él, alguien a quien me aferré y ahora era contradictorio el querer volver a verlo, mientras que no quería tomármelo y mucho menos hablarle.

Después de un largo viaje del aeropuerto hasta el lugar donde viven mis padres llegamos a la residencia Beifong, ya casi puedo escuchar las réplicas de mis padres sobre el gobierno y lo bien que Baatar tendría al país.

Suspiro armándome de valor para enfrentar lo siguiente; Mi hermano gruñendo todo el día, Huan el artista revoltoso hablando cosas raras sobre una nueva pintura o escultura, Wing y Wei haciendo enojar a Baatar, Papá quejándose junto a mamá y volver a eso por al menos dos meses, los más largos de mi vida.

Lo primero que hago es llamar a la puerta, espero a que atiendan, me abrió mi padre y eso me relaja, el no es tan crítico y severo como mi madre.

Saluda a mi pequeño feliz, lo carga en peso y parece sentirse dichoso de verlo más seguido. Nos permite el pase y metemos nuestro equipaje.

Mi padre me dice que mi madre me llama, yo hago caso y voy a su despacho, ella me espera leyendo algunos documentos. Me mira, saluda y luego se quita los anteojos.

— ¿Y que ha pasado con ese Bolin? —Ha lanzado la primera cuchillada de muchas en estos dos meses que pasaré en Francia y espero estar más tiempo en la oficina que en casa.

—No lo se madre, ni me interesa. —La miré con desgano pues sabía que solo deseaba reprocharme haberme metido con él diciéndome varios "te lo dije"

— ¿Sabías que se va a casar? — Me miró ella para ver mi expresión.

—No lo sabía. — Mentí yo.

—Irónicamente lo hará con Kuvira

¿Se iba a casar con ella?... Esta bien, sabía eso pero aún no sabía como sentirme por eso, no obstante no podía evitar estar triste porque, aunque me era doloroso que diera el pasó final para olvidarme, yo aún lo extrañaba.

Sin embargo ¿Podía culparlo? No en realidad, pues en un principio yo le abandoné y le pedí que se casara con otra mujer.

El amor es demasiado amargo a veces, él se dio la oportunidad de amar, mientras que yo ilusamente rechacé a tantos hombres.

Simplemente no estaba preparada para volver a amar y me dedique de tiempo completo a mi niño.

Pasaron algunos días, ya estaba instalada en mi nueva oficina y había comenzado a trabajar lo antes posible para terminar mi estadía aquí de la misma manera, rápido.

Los días eran ocupados, me sentía presionada y estresada, y para terminar debía tener una junta importante.

Era un cliente importante con quién era de gran importancia dar una buena impresión y cerrar el trato de la manera más rápida, dado el caso de que de no hacerlo se perderían algunos millones.

Y allí estaba yo, en una sala de reuniones en el edificio de gobierno de Francia, los pisos eran de mármol blanco, tan estéril y bello, estaba en el quinceavo piso, los ventanales eran de aquellos que por dentro ofrecían una esplendida vista de la ciudad, mientras que por fuera estaban espejeados. Como siempre no podían faltar las grandes sillas giratorias de piel negra, curiosamente la silla principal ubicada al cabezal de la larga mesa de mármol negro era piel en color gris aperlado.

Al poco rato de esperar escuche unos pasos resonar por el silencioso lugar, no era el tacón de unos zapatos de mujer, como yo me lo esperaba, si no más bien unos de hombre.

Pantalones cafés, chaqueta verde pino, camisa color blanca, zapatos cafés y corbata al mismo color del calzado. Cabello negro, gran estatura, robusto, ojos verdes y sonrisa bobalicona llena de carisma... Era él, Bolin, después de tanto tiempo, la junta era con él.

Sentía que me moría, era como una burla del destino hacía mí, la más cruel de todas las bromas pues eso que rogaba que no pasara a final de cuentas pasó y en una oficina exclusivamente sola y casi totalmente la más privada en todo el edificio.

¿Por qué mejor no me mandas un ladrillo señor?, sería más fácil que hacer esto.

Sin otra salida intente recuperar la cordura y rápidamente salude al señor vice-presidente Bolin formalmente, olvidando todo, pero sintiéndome nuevamente una chiquilla, una ilusa chica de quince años, que mira ilusionada al tacleador del equipo de futbol americano de la secundaria echando porras entre las porristas

¿Por qué no puede llegar un fuertísimo temblor que me tire por los ventanales?

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente tratarte fríamente?

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
